Jen Ledger
Jennifer "Jen" Carole Ledger is the current drummer and co lead-vocalist for Skillet. She was born December 8, 1989 and joined the band at age eighteen following the retirement of former drummer Lori Peters. = Personal Life Jen is the youngest of four children. She has one sister, Marie, and fraternal two brothers, Martin and David. She attended Blue Coat Church of England School, an Anglican church in Coventry, UK, from 2001 to 2006, before moving to America. The career of Jen Ledger Before joining Skillet, Jen was in a worship band from Kenosha, WI called The Spark. Since the band already had a drummer, she became the band's bass player instead. Jen got into Skillet through her friend Rosalie. When Rosalie told Jen the band was asking about her, her initial answer was "no". But after prayer, she felt like God was calling her to join the band. In December 2007, she tried out for Skillet as a replacement. She became an official member of the band by New Years of 2008. Her first tour was with Skillet during Winter Jam (2008). She also toured Skillet's Comatose Tour. She has recorded three albums with Skillet, "Awake," "Rise," and "Unleashed." She has also recently started her own side project band called Ledger. Vocal Appearances Jen does back-up vocals for Skillet and has been a co-vocalist in several of their songs, including: #Awake and Alive #Awake and Alive (The Quickening) #Hero #Hero (Itunes Session) # Hero (The Legion of Doom Remix) #Monster (Unleash the Beast) #Yours to Hold (Live) #Fire and Fury # Salvation # Sick of it (Live) #Not Gonna Die #Rise #What I Believe #Everything Goes Black #Feel Invincible #Stars #I Want to Live #Undefeated #Famous #Lions #Out Of Hell #Watching For Comets #The Resistance #Brave Featured Singing Jen Ledger has been featured as a vocalist in songs by other bands during tours including: * Born Again with Third Day * Oceans with NewSong * Jesus Freak with TobyMac MySpace Blog from Jen The first myspace blog from Jen: 4/19/08 ello ello ello!!:) Hows it goin all you panheads?! Thought it was about time introduced my self to you all seeing as its been NEARLY FOUR MONTHS since i began playing with skillet !!! ...so here we go: my names jen! im 18 years old, and im from England!!! WOOHOO!!! I ABSOLUTLEY LOVE chocolate, cookies, brownies, and almost anything else thats tastey and bad for you! hehe! What more could you want in an introduction!?? So im having such a great time on the comatose tour!! We just got done playing a show in maine and the crowd was AWESOME!!! and now were all chillin on the bus watching tv. a perfect end to the evening.!....although i must admit theres a huge bag of cookies sitting on the counter to my left which might make my evening that little bit better but im choosing to have self control and eat good for the evening!!:) hehe! So im sure bens said in previous blogs that it seems really easy to get sick on tour, and im already sick again!!!! Last week i had throw-up bad tummy sickness...and then this week i have cold and flu sickness!!! ohh noooo!!! i lost my voice a few days ago too!!:( i really hope it comes back soon...i miss it:( were on our way to new york city tonight, im SO excited!!! ...i mean its not like i ever get much time to look around the places we visit, but were in new york, like ACTUAL NEW YORK?!! Where rachel joey and the gang hang out and drink coffee all day long!!! WOOHOOO!! ill have to make sure i take some pictures and send them home to my mum!! she'll be so excited!!haha anyways im realising im not good at writing blogs so late at night cuz i just start chatting about all kinds of nonsense!! so sorry if i dont make much sense!! i hope your al having a great time and enjoying life!! take care your pal Jen:)* Solo EP On April 13th of 2018, Jen released a solo EP titled, "LEDGER." The following songs can be found on it: # Not Dead Yet # Warrior (Ft. John Cooper) # Bold # Foreigner # Ruins # Iconic Category:Band Members Category:Current Band Members Category:Drummer Category:Vocals Category:Jen Ledger Category:Vocalist